Little Lily
by you-didnt-know-who
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy masih harus memastikan agar hidungnya tidak bertindak bodoh seperti ingin menghirup banyak aroma vanilla di bawah lekuk lehernya.


Scorpius Malfoy masih harus membiasakan matanya sendiri untuk tetap melihat_nya _se-normal mungkin tanpa harus memikirkan bagaimana tubuh manisnya tanpa sehelai-pun kain.

Scorpius Malfoy masih harus memastikan agar hidungnya tidak bertindak bodoh seperti ingin menghirup banyak aroma vanilla di bawah lekuk leher_nya._

Scorpius Malfoy masih juga harus merapatkan bibirnya, tak mungkin kan ia menarik tangan_nya_ yang mungil lalu mencium bibirnya yang penuh dan bahkan memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut seksi_nya._

Oh Scorpius Malfoy harus bertahan.

Heii ia laki-laki dua-puluh-tahun yang normal.

Mau menyalahkannya?

Salahkan mengapa Lily Luna Potter berdiri di depannya, matanya berbinar dan mengucapkan namanya dengan begitu lembut!

Jadi jangan salahkan mengapa Scorpius Malfoy ingin melakukan kegiatan yang telah disebutkan di atas walaupun harus melakukannya di depan para Weasley dan Potter.

Oh, dan kau harus tahu.

Bahwa Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy adalah aku.

.

.

Potter little Sister

By : you-didnt-know-who

PS : jangan berharap terlalu lebih.

Chapter 1

"Oh Hei, Scorpius Malfoy bukan? Al sudah menunggumu." Pernahkah kau mendengar sesorang memanggilmu dengan seksi? Oh aku baru saja mengalaminya. Lalu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang? Jawabannya adalah seperti saat remaja jatuh cinta. Perutmu seperti penuh dengan kupu-kupu—bukan perasaan yang menyebalkan, ini lebih perasaan yang menenangkan dan ingin merasakannya lagi. Seperti caffeine yang kau minum setiap malam.

Jatuh cinta? Omong kosong apa yang baru saja aku katakan tadi?

Tiba-tiba aku sangat ingin memberikan sekotak penuh coklat kodok yang paling mahal untuk Al. Siapa sangka undangan malam kedua natal ini menjadi berkah tersendiri. Walaupun ia hanya menggunakan celana Jeans ketat yang menampakkan lekuk kakinya yang panjang dari pinggang—bagaimana rasanya menyentuh kaki-kaki jenjang itu?—dan menggunakan sweater tipis yang samar-samar memperlihatkan apa yang dipakainya di dalam sana. Oh itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Umm hei!" Oke aku merasa seperti orang tolol sekarang. "Siapa kau?" Awalnya ia menatapku dalam-dalam dengan mata hijau kecoklatannya yang indah tak berujung itu, lalu kemudian ia tertawa. Bagaimana suara tertawanya bisa seindah ini?

"Hei Scor! Demi jenggot merlin! Kau melupakanku?" _Scor_, kau mendengarnya ia memanggilku dengan nama itu bukan? Bagaima—

"Lily! Kau tidak mengajak Scorpius masuk? Dia pasti kedinginan!" Teriakan Ginny membuatku sadar, Lily?

"Kau mendengarnya Scor? Namaku? Oh Ayolah, kita memang hampir ohh bahkan tak pernah berbicara selama sepuluh terakhir ini. Tapi kau melupakanku begitu saja? Aku tersinggung Scor, kau tidak bisa melupakan little Lily-mu begitu saja." Dan ia mencubit pipiku gemas, kemudian menciumnya lembut—bahkan aku dapat mengirup aroma vanilla pada rambutnya. Bisakah aku menyelipkan jari-jariku di rambutnya yang halus kemerahan itu?

Dan bagaimana bisa ia Lily? Lily Luna Potter yang itu? Lily yang sama yang sejak dulu aku panggil _litte Lily?_

.

.

Perkenankan diriku menjelaskan hal aneh ini. Aku tahu kalian pasti bingung dan menyiapkan banyak pertanyaan mengapa aku tak mengenal adik Albus, teman sekamarku saat masih di Hogwarts. Jadi aku akan membaginya menjadi poin-poin penting.

Apakah aku benar-benar mengenal Lily sepuluh tahun yang lalu?

Ahh biar aku ceritakan singkatnya, setelah perang wizard yang kedua berakhir ayahku-yang-pasti-kau-tahu-namanya, Draco Malfoy, dan _boy-who-lived_ berbaikan. Maksudku mereka sudah tidak menyerang dengan kutukan satu sama lain saat bertemu. Bahkan sejak umur lima tahun aku telah sering bermain di _Potter Manor_ bersama Albus—juga karena ternyata _Potter Manor _dan _Malfoy Manor_ berada di daerah yang sama. Jadi secara tidak langsung aku sudah mengenal Lily yang saat itu masih berumur tiga tahun. Yang selalu menangis karena aku dan Albus.

Aku bahkan masih ingat pernah bermain saat usiaku 7 tahun dan dia 5 ; aku menjadi pangeran dan little-Lily menjadi putri sedangkan James harus menjadi raja dan Albus menjadi raksasa. Padahal saat itu Albus sedang sakit, seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi bentol-bentol yang menjijikkan—kalau para muggle menyebutnya penyakit cacar. Dan tentu saja kami tidak tahu bahwa penyakit sialan itu menular, dua hari kemudian aku, Lily dan James juga memiliki bentol-bentol yang menjijijikan diseluruh tubuh.

Apakah Lily Luna Potter yang sekarang berbeda dengan Little Lily?

Sangat berbeda. Ya, walaupun sejak dulu ia selalu memiliki rambut lurus tebal berwarna strawberry, tapi rambutnya sekarang berbeda. Rambut merah strawberry-nya semakin gelap dan harumnya seperti vanilla—yang entah kenapa membuatku lapar. Aku bahkan tahu di balik sweaternya ia memiliki tubuh yang indah, tidak seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kalian tahu kan aku sudah mengenalnya sejak ia masih menggunakan popok?

Bagaimana bisa aku dan Lily tidak berbicara hampir 10 tahun?

Aku lebih suka berbicara secara singkat, jadi dengarkanlah baik-baik. Saat umurku sebelas, aku masuk Hogwarts dan Lily yang masih berumur 9 tahun hanya melambaikan tangannya padaku dan Albus dari stasiun King Cross peron 9 ¾. Apakah saat itu kami masih berhubungan? Tentu saja! Albus dan aku, kami masuk Syltherin, kadang kami bersama-sama menulis surat pada Lily, membaca apa yang dilakukan Lily, kadang aku hanya menulis untuknya sendiri, seperti saat dia ulang tahun. Kami bahkan masih bermain bersama saat liburan natal dan liburan akhir tahun. Jadi kam masih Al, Scor, dan little Lily—karena ia benar-benar _little_.

Lalu bagaimana aku bisa berakhir tidak mengenalinya 11 tahun kemudian? Sabar sebentar, aku sedang berusaha menyingkat waktuku.

Pada tahun keduaku masuk Hogwarts, ia masih ikut ke stasiun King Cross dan melambaikan tangannya padaku dan Al dari peron 9 ¾. Kami masih saling mengirim surat, tapi tidak sesering dulu. Al dan aku tertarik pada Quidditch dan mendaftarkan diri menjadi seeker dan catcher—dan waktu kami lumayan terkuras untuk berlatih. Dan tentu saja karena tahun itu aku berkenalan dengan Kate Goyle, Ravenclaw kelas 2 sama sepertiku. Jadi ya kau tahu, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Waktu luangku selain bersamanya aku juga masih harus mengerjakan essai-essaiku. Jadi secara tidak langsung. Lily dan aku—karena Al masih sering berkirim surat setidaknya dua minggu sekali—kami tidak seperti dulu. Surat-suratnya menumpuk di laciku tanpa aku balas.

Pada liburan natal berikutnya, aku tidak pergi ke _Potter Manor_ pada hari kedua natal seperti biasanya, karena ya kau tahu? Walaupun umurku masih dua belas—tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali—hari itu aku dan Kate Goyle pergi bersama. Dan saat masuk kembali, Al hanya menanyakan padaku mengapa aku tidak datang—padahal ia sudah tahu karena aku mengirimnya surat—ia hanya mengangguk dan menghabiskan sisa kelas dua kami seperti biasa.

Liburan akhir tahun kelas duaku tidak seperti biasa. Al mengirimkanku surat bahwa ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di Malfoy _Manor_, oh tidak masalah karena Kate juga pergi liburan bersama keluarganya.

"Terimakasih Scor, Mom dan Dad harus pergi ke _France_ hari ini." Ucapnya saat itu.

"Lalu Lily dan James?"

"James pergi ke Burrow, ia berjanji menghabiskan waktunya bersama Fred dan Louis. Kau tahu mereka bertiga bukan? Aku yakin mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang besar." Ah benar. Mereka bertiga satu tahun diatasku dan Albus, Gryffindor, dan tukang onar.

"dan Lily ikut bersama Mom dan Dad." Ucap Al setelahnya. Aku sudah mengenal Al sejak umur kami lima tahun, dan aku tahu ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hei Al, kau tahu, kalau kau punya masalah.."

"Oh Scor, aku tahu. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Lily. Dua hari yang lalu ia baru saja mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts, dan ia hanya menatapnya kosong. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi ia langsung berbicara dengan Mom."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Lily saat itu, kau tahu sendiri aku jarang berhubungan dengannya lagi bukan.

Oke sabarlah sebentar, aku tidak tahu akan berbicara sepanjang ini. Tapi dengarkanlah sebentar. Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu bagaimana aku tidak dapat mengenali _little_ Lily.

Pada tahun ketigaku masuk Hogwarts, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin melihat Lily memakai seragam Hogwarts. Ya tahun ini waktunya masuk Hogwarts bukan? Aku bahkan yakin ia akan masuk Slytherin. Gryffindor? Oh tidak, ia tidak seperti James, ia lebih seperti Albus. Jadi ya ia memang cocok masuk Slytherin.

"Scor!" Al melambaikan tangannya. Di sampingnya James dan Harry tersenyum melihatku. Oh perlu aku garis bawahi, di masaku ini Malfoy dan Potter—juga Weasley terlihat bersama itu sudah biasa.

"Hei Al! Bukankah Lily masuk Hogwarts tahun ini? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya?"

Di sampingku Albus mendengus kesal, James di belakangnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ia tidak pergi ke Hogwarts. Aku tidak menyangka ia lebih memilih masuk Beauxbatons."

"Beauxbatons?" tanyaku membeo.

"Yup, ia memilih masuk sekolah yang mirip dengan sekolah kepribadian itu dari pada masuk Hogwarts. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?"

Aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Albus setelahnya. Little Lily kami selalu ingin masuk Hogwarts. Ia bahkan berencana masuk ke koper Al di hari pertamanya. Lily selalu merengek agar ia bisa masuk Hogwarts secepatnya bersama Al dan aku. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia lebih memilih Beauxbatons? Dan meninggalkanku tanpa memberitahuku!

Tahun ketigaku masuk Hogwarts—aku membayangkan akan melambaikan tanganku ke arah stasiun King Cross peron 9 ¾ bersama Al dan Little Lily dari gerbong, mungkin menceritakan hal-hal bodoh apa lagi yang dilakukan James dan Fred. Tapi tidak ada Lily disampingku dan Al. Tidak ada rambut merah strawberry-nya yang berkibar terkena angin.


End file.
